Tales Of Alphas' Restaurant
by Level-Up 1
Summary: After closing time, at 12 PM, the animatronics start to move. These are the tales of what happens in the 6 hours of life.
1. Bio of Animatronics

This is the biography page for the animatronics. Skip if you wish to move onto story.

Alpha:  
The leader of the pack and a fatherly figure to his daughter Delta. He can become very angry when someone close to him is hurt. He is a lion animatronic, and has no relics from the Fazbear Franchise. Attacks by going down either 1 of the two halls in the restaurant. Replacement for Freddy. Is male.

Gamma:  
Brother to Alpha, and also a lion. He glows in the dark, and is partly crazy. Best friends with Harry and can teleport. Only attacks night guard if they leave the office before 6. Was originally going to be on stage but didn't have enough parts to build him and was never used, and went crazy from solitary until he found he could teleport. Has no relics from the Fazbear Franchise. Replacement for Golden. Is male.

Will:  
No relations with anyone. Is a grayish wolf with his underbelly being a darker gray. Resentful to almost anyone, and likes to scare night guards. Will often ends up just creepily looking into cameras or scraping his hand along walls, making sounds to scare the night guard. He has Bonnie's red guitar and is very protective of it. Play alongside Alpha and Delta in the restaurant. Replacement for Bonnie. Is male.

Delta:  
Daughter of Alpha and dating Mark. Is a cat with a brown and orange color scheme. Is friendly to everyone, although will kill night guards by lazily wandering the layout of the map until bee-lining for the office. Has no relics from the Fazbear Franchise and is not a replacement for anyone, is the only girl in the whole restaurant.

Mark:  
Not related to anyone, in a relationship with Delta. Is a meerkat with light brown for fur with black rings around his eyes. Doesn't try to attack the night guard but just cooks at night. Has Chica's cupcake as a relic and he is a waiter in the restaurant, while having free-roam mode.

Harry:  
Not related to anyone, and in no relationship with anyone. He WAS humanoid but was torn apart after his first show from scaring children. Became insane after being awake when he was torn apart. Now he is just a endoskeleton with three head on him, 2 on each shoulder and one on his neck. Hides in Magicians Corner and then comes directly for the office, using his heads as distractions by using them to cover cameras.

I will probably update this as the story goes on. If you have any story ideas feel free to tell me, as I my run out eventually. All of these are my OC's btw.


	2. The Night Guard

You briskly walk towards the restaurant, the cool air flowing around you. You wish you had brought a jumper, but the interviewer had said that the building was heated, so you had thought against it. Cars drive past on the highway that winds straight past the restaurant, speeding past too fast to register in your sleepy eyes. You look up and see a massive neon sign, picturing a lion and underneath the words "Alpha's pizzeria" in big, red cursive letters.

You walk inside and notice an immediate lack of heating. Great. You quietly walk around the pizzeria, familiarizing yourself with the layout of the restaurant. It seems to have a doorway cut off in a back room, evident by the lack of wallpaper. You wonder away from that area and find three animatronics on show stage. The tallest of the group is the lion, who you realize is Alpha. He dwarfs you in size, but the next one over from him is even taller and looks slightly...evil. His claws seem way too sharp for a pizzeria. You look over at the other person standing beside Alpha, a cat. She looks okay, being an animatronic. You walk down to the other end of the dining hall and find a curtained off area. You pull back the curtain and find a mess of wires and metallic limbs. On closer inspection you realize that it seems to somewhat humanoid.

"Must be repairing him or something" you say as you walk away. You walk down the hallway to a flickering light of the office. You silently sit in the office as the clock on the desk ticks to 12. This, your boss told you, is when your first shift in Alphas Pizzeria starts. You are just a night guard, checking cameras to make sure that no one breaks inside the pizzeria. Suddenly a phone starts ringing from somewhere. You can't seem to find where the source of the sound is coming from when it answers itself.

"Uh Hello? Hello! Welcome to Alphas Pizzeria! Congratulations for getting the job as a night guard. I don't have a lot of time to explain everything to you tonight, but just know this, if anyone, or anything, is at your door, press the door button. If you can't see them on camera, then check your door light to see if they are there. Other than that, have a great first night on the job!" the recording cuts out.

You start to freak out. What did he mean anything in your doors? You check the cameras a notice something is wrong. The lion, from show stage, it's gone to the dining hall. A scream escapes your lips and you drop the tablet. It drops to the floor with a sickening crunch.

You quickly pick it back up and notice a crack spread from one side to the other. Uh-oh. You check the dining hall and now the lion is LOOKING at the camera. You carefully look outside the doorway and see the silhouette of a lion at the end of the hall.

You quickly close the door and sit in the office waiting for him to go up to the door. You feel sweat drip down your head and onto your shirt. This is the most frightened you have ever been

"Knock, knock" That's the lion, knocking.

"Let me in night guard" the lion says.

"Just... go away! I'm quitting after this night anyway! Just let me live!" you tell the lion.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble then." a voice says behind you. You turn around a see a wolf with a devilish grin behind you. You scream and jump away from him, curling up in a ball underneath the desk.

"Pathetic..." he says as he roughly grabs you before unlocking the door and letting the lion in.

"Ha! I win again!" the wolf taunts the lion.

"Only cause she wasn't paying attention to you." the lion tells the wolf. You slowly start to get away from them as they seem preoccupied with each other. You get to the doorway before the lion spots you.

"She's trying to get away! Get her!" the lion roars at you. You sprint down the hallway and run into another one of these animatronics.

"OH COME ON!" HOW MANY OF THESE ANIMATRONICS ARE THERE!" you scream at the new animatronic in front of you. He looks to be a golden version of the lion chasing you. Except for the fact he is missing an arm piece has seems perfectly normal.

"Got you, night guard!" he tells before he grabs you with his working arm. You struggle and get free before running away into what seems like a kitchen.

"Hey Night Guard!" a meerkat tells you.

"Get away from me!" you scream at the meerkat.

"Don't worry, I'm friendly!" he tells you.

"I don't believe you!" you tell the Meerkat before running away.

"Wait!" you hear the meerkat tell you before you are out of the kitchen and into the dining hall. You feel a large paw grab you and you hear a deep laugh behind you.

"You didn't think you could escape from us, IN our own restaurant, did you?" the lion says behind you. His grip tightens and he drags you to the Parts and Service room.

"What are you going to do to me?" you ask the group of animatronics around you. You note that the Meerkat isn't there.

"Well, we are going to stuff you inside a suit, because you don't seem to be wearing the correct uniform." he says and you look down at your plain white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Can I come back tomorrow in the correct uniform?" you ask him.

"Nah, you would just quit. Anyway," he says as he grabs the suit, "Let's get stuffing"

All you feel is pain for a while afterwards, then nothing.

For eternity.


	3. Marks' Lament

My name is Mark. I'm an animatronic meerkat that works at a pizzeria. But at night, when my friends become evil and destructive, I stay the same. I think that everyone in life has to make choices, and that there is right and wrong choices. Sometimes I wonder if what I choose was the good choice.

I choose to be impartial to the people that stay here during the night. I cannot help them for fear of rejection and death from the other members of the band. I choose to not attack though because I believe we can be more than just robots. They attack in set patterns, coded and programmed, while I will choose what I do.

The closest friend I have is probably Delta. To me, she's more than a friend, but I don't think she sees me that way. So I choose to just be friends, to not upset anyone, to not break hearts. I idolize Will the wolf, because he is all I want to be, but I don't think I will ever have the strength to stand up and do anything about it.

Alpha hates me, I know it. He thinks of me as weak for not attacking the night guards. Delta tries to stop him yelling at me, but it never works, and he just hates me more for brainwashing his daughter or something into helping me.

I like my job, so that's always nice when you can escape your problems with work. I get to go on free roaming mode and walk around serving people. I like it when the children are nice, and use manners. But sometimes they throw pizza at me, and I can't complain because that would be a breach of customer search and be very rude to back chat to a customer.

I remember the one night when I had been having the worst day. The one night I decided to kill a night guard. I recall it well, because I had just had one of the most horrible days of my existence since my creation. When I had woken up my leg had been twitchy so a technician had been called in ASAP to fix it immediately. Once he had fixed it the restaurant was already fully booked and a lot of children had been waiting on their pizza and cake for a long time, and they got bored and rowdy.

I had apologized to almost every single table I had been at when one of the kids had gotten a little too angry of waiting and start to rip out chunks of my fur. My exoskeleton was never very well put on so it was easy for him to destroy me. I tried to move away in self-preservation but I accidently hit him across the head and he fell unconscious. The parents then decided that the best course of action was to call an ambulance, and then the restaurant got shut down for the day and we lost a lot of money from a lawsuit and from losing customer business. Now a lot of the customer's request to have it not delivered by me but from actual staff.

I was very annoyed from everything that happened that day and my fur still wasn't repaired. Cooking a cake wasn't calming me down, so I decided that I should try attacking the night guard. It was supremely easy because he didn't think I was going to attack him. So when I got inside he became very terrified when he noticed that I was attacking him. But the sight of me, mangled and ruined, scared him so much he passed out. Then Alpha and Will came in, congratulated me and asked me if I wanted to suit him.

It was at the point that I felt sick in my mouth and realized what I had just done. I had killed an innocent life, and since that very point I have decided to never attack a night guard, and also never to be late to serving impatient kids.


End file.
